marvel_dc_powersetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebony Maw (Earth-199999)
' Ebony Maw' is a member of an unidentified alien species and magician. Biography Ebony Maw was a member of the Black Order. He and the other members assisted Thanos in his goal to gather the six Infinity Stones with the objective of killing half of the population of the universe as a means to bring balance. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Telekinesis: Ebony Maw is able to move and otherwise manipulate inanimate objects to his will to an immense degree, employing this power offensively, able to swiftly send Iron Man flying skyward, to knock aside Spider-Man by sending a billboard flying into him without even looking at him, and to angle away the trajectory of Cull Obsidian after the latter was sent flying at him. His precision with his power is enough to allow him to cleanly slice apart a car hurled at him as well as effortlessly sculpt sharpened spikes out of debris before launching it at the combined might of Doctor Strange and Wong. Maw was also able to use his telekinesis to restrain and muzzle a defeated Thor with panels from the walls of the Statesman. He was also able to manipulate the environment to hinder Doctor Strange's escape, managing to defeat the sorcerer again and knock him out by making use of several structures in his vicinity, such as stop lights. During the Battle of Earth, Maw used his powers to attempt to get the Infinity Gauntlet from Black Panther. This also caused a tornado of rubble around him to rise as well, and he was able to use more rubble to form a rock fist around Black Panther in order to get the Nano Gauntlet. *''Levitation:'' Ebony Maw can use his telekinesis to levitate, occasionally using this skill as a means of transportation, even able to make himself hover upside-down. He was also able to telekinetically take people with him while levitating himself, as seen when he lifted Doctor Strange into the air against a wall. Magic: As a gifted sorcerer, Maw used magic to help Thanos easily reverse-engineer and mass produce Pym Particles, thereby allowing Thanos to bring himself and the Black Order as well as his immense army to the future in order to get the Nano Gauntlet from the Avengers. Abilities Aviation: Ebony Maw knew how to fly a Q-Ship on his own, attempting to take one to Titan after he captured Doctor Strange. Gifted Intelligence: Maw's keen intellect made him a valued lieutenant and advisor to Thanos during the Mad Titan's intergalactic campaign of violence. He was skilled in extracting information from captives and was knowledgeable enough in magic and science to reverse-engineer large-scale quantities of Pym Particles from a single sample. Strategy and Tactics: Although he was not typically deployed in direct combat and whilst not as skilled in tactics as his father, Maw was able to quickly deduce his enemies' weaknesses and manipulate the environment to incapacitate them, as was shown when he bound Doctor Strange's hands after observing how he used his powers, as well as when fighting Black Panther in the Battle of Earth, Maw trapped him in a fist of rubble to prevent him from powering up his suit with kinetic energy, something Maw deduced in seconds during his fight to get the Gauntlet. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Unidentified Aliens Category:Black Order (Earth-199999) Category:Telekinesis Category:Levitation Category:Magic Category:Marvel Comics: Magicians Category:Aviation Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Strategy and Tactics